Incentive
by InfinityTempest
Summary: Yang can't bring herself to finish her homework. Blake offers some... Very interesting incentive. Credit goes to Lucky on DA for the idea!


**A/N:**** Well, I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote something. All credit to lucky on DA, for coming up with this idea. (Go visit him now: .com) Not the best thing, but... It's a thing and it's here and I'm not getting rid of it. So there. Of course, any Reviews are extremely helpful; I'm still trying to ease into writing one-shots like this. Hope you'll find it enjoyable!**

* * *

Blake glanced at the clock, lowering her book just a bit to see the fluorescent numbers.

10:15 PM. That meant-

Before she could finish her thought, A loud groan shattered the normally silent dorm room; a bit louder, and it would rival a clap of thunder. Glancing up again, this time with slight annoyance, Blake's amber eyes zeroed in on a blonde-haired beauty that seemed about ready to pull her hair out, a pencil clenched so tight in her hand that it seemed ready to snap any moment.

Blake loved Yang with all her heart; after four months of dating, it was suffice to say that Blake had fallen, and fallen hard. However, it was times at these that reminded Blake how… 'energetic' Yang was. Not to mention the queen of procrastination. Shoving down the endearing smile that was threatening to crawl on her face, Blake forced her expression to be level before getting out of her comfortable spot on the bed and walking over to Yang, placing a hand on her shoulder.

_Yang POV-_

Yang absolutely hated homework. To Yang, it was one of the seven deadly sins, perhaps even all of them wrapped together. Wrath, Pride, Greed, Lust, all of them.

Lust… Speaking of Lust, Yang found her eyes starting to get drawn to the mysterious, sable-haired goddess sitting at the edge of her vision, so close but so frustratingly out of reach. Yang imagined those beautiful, feline eyes, the velvet-soft ears, the supine tail curling around her waist…

A sudden torrent of blood rushed to Yang's face, sufficiently erasing any train of thought, however euphoric and amazing it had been. Tensing, Yang screwed her eyes shut, cursing her homework with every single fiber in her body, wishing that it would just vanish-

A cool hand suddenly landed on Yang's shoulder, erasing all thought yet again. Yelping and turning around, Yang found herself practically nose to nose with Blake, those devilishly alluring amber eyes practically searing their way into Yang's soul. As another blush erupted on Yang's face, the blonde opened her mouth, letting out a few strangled noises before finally able to form a semi-coherent sentence.

"U-um… Blake? W-what is this…? I-"

"I see someone hasn't been doing their homework." Blake deadpanned, seemingly oblivious to the effect she had on Yang.

"U-uh… Well, Y'see… Uh…" Yang's eyes flicked down to her math homework, a few half-hearted scribbles staining the first question. "I… Uh… I was… Trying?" Ending in a meek question, Yang flinched backwards. "Um… Pleasedon'tkillme."

To the blonde's surprise, instead of reacting with that cold, dead glare of hers, Blake leaned closer, so close Yang could feel her breath ghosting on her cheek, and smell the delicious scent of lavender wafting off of Blake's hair. Actually flustered for once, Yang leaned back as far as she could, hands raised in a version of surrender. "H-hey… Look here, Blake-" Not moving, Blake merely flicked her gaze to stare into Yang's.

"Yang. You've been at this for two hours already, and so far you finished nothing but edit your essay on Grimm. Which was already proof-read by me. You. Lack. Incentive. End of story."

Visibly flinching against the verbal blows, Yang stared at Blake out of the corner of her eye, scared to move. Blake was rarely ever so unrelenting, so… So devilishly alluring, leaving little to no room for Yang -as boisterous and flirty as she usually was- to react. "S-so… What… What are you… Um…"

Blake leaned back just enough so the two lovers could look eye to eye. Lips curling up in the faintest hint of a smile, Blake looked at Yang with hooded eyes, a strange light flickering in the amber irises. "What I am saying, is that I'm going to give you the incentive to finish your homework before tomorrow. Does that sound good to you, Yang?" Blake murmured, practically purring.

"So… What's the incentive?"

Blake merely smiled wider, expression growing more devilish and flirty by the second. "Good Yang. Able to speak in full sentences now. It's simple. Every time you finish a homework assignment, I'll take off one article of clothing. To get you started, I'll take off my bow. Sound alright to you?" Blake murmured, eyes boring into Yang as she raised one hand and removed the delicate silk from her head, ears poking through her midnight tresses after the bow was tugged off and dropped on the ground.

The blonde blinked, still trying to process what Blake had just said. "Holy... Every homework assignment? You'll remove one article of clothing?" Blake nodded, before abruptly pulling away, returning to her bed. Pulling out the book she was reading earlier, Blake stared at Yang over the cover. "Well? You better get started. We don't have that much time, y'know." She glanced at the clock, which now read 10:34. Before Blake had even finished talking, Yang had turned around and was working on her math problems like the devil himself had possessed her, pencil scratching furiously against the paper.

_Holy crap Holy crap did Blake just…? Shit yes she did yes she did Ohmygod OhmyGOD-_

Yang continued working like a madman until she had finished her math homework. Turning around, Yang held up the crumpled and assaulted paper, grinning jubilantly and as bright as the sun. "Well, Blake, there's math! Now, I'd like to see that vest come… Off… What?"

Blake was gone. Just… Gone. No hint of the faunus anywhere, the only indication that Blake had been there at all being the slight indent in the mattress. Rushing over, Yang stared at the bed, confused and just a touch angry. "Damn it, Blake, where did you go, you sneaky little minx?!"

Slamming a fist down on the bed, a crinkle of paper caught Yang's attention. Picking it up and recognizing Blake's handwriting, Yang read it over with increasingly panicked eyes, ending by crumpling the paper in a fist.

_Yang. _

_If the mention of sex is all it takes for you to finish your homework, then I have the perfect solution. If you do not finish your homework, I will not let you touch me for two weeks. You better hurry; you don't have much time, you know. _

_~Blake _

Yang growled deep in her throat, eyes flashing red for a split second. "Damnit, you crafty little faunus, you! I'll get you… I'll get you…" Yang's eyes wandered to the clock.

11:03.

"Shit! You… Ugh… Fine." Yang muttered, voice trailing off in defeat as she made her way back to the desk, shoulders slumped.

"I'll get you… I know I will… Someday…"


End file.
